


My Precious Little Diamond

by Serza5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serza5/pseuds/Serza5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven spends his birthday quietly in Mossdeep at a cafe with Wallace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Little Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted from my tumblr here : http://serza5.tumblr.com/post/95396005654/ah-it-took-a-while-but-here-it-is-this-is-for
> 
> This was a birthday fic for a great friend of mine.

What a brilliant day it was in Mossdeep, not that it wasn’t usually this sunny and quiet but it was especially appreciated on this day as was none other than Steven Stone’s birthday. He was especially happy as he wasn’t going to have to spend this day at some huge party his dad insisted on hosting for him.   
  
He is currently sat at a cafe that overlooked the sea at Route 127, with only a cup of his favourite tea to accompany him. He eagerly awaited the sight of Wallace, who was insistent on coming over, even though Steven was more than happy to have him. The mere thought of Wallace’s presence leaves Steven with nothing less than a wide grin and rosey cheeks on his face.  
  
Steven looked up after taking a sip of his tea to see a similar shape in the horizon. The beige and pink colours in front of white and teal, it could only be him. He was so far away but Steven’s eyes sparkled nonetheless. It was so tempting of him to jump out and shout to him, but he felt he had embarrassed himself enough in front of the two old ladies behind him who had been snickering at him dozing off whenever he was thinking of Wallace.  
  
It didn’t take too long before Wallace popped up on the shore, naturally thanking his Milotic while nuzzling him, before returning him to his Pokeball and making his way up to the cafe Steven was. Wallace popped up in no time and was quick to make way to Steven, with a smile to match the one on Steven’s face. He stood up to find himself wrapped in Wallace’s arms, and his back hit with the bag Wallace was carrying.  
  
“Happy Birthday my precious little diamond!”.  
  
Wallace sounded cheerful as he rubbed his face against Steven’s, leaving Steven burning red. Steven could only hug the man back and hide his face in his shoulder.   
“Thank you” Steven quietly mumbled, far too embarrassed to speak louder.  
As though reading his mind, Wallace responded with “Oh? Was that a bit too much?”.   
“Only a little” Steven mumbled a bit louder, looking up over Wallace’s shoulder, only to be met with his hair which is more soft than it looks as it rubs against his nose.  
“Heh, my apologies” Wallace chuckled, stepping back a bit, “Shall we sit down?”.  
“Yeah”.  
  
The two had sat down opposite each other, and was joined by another cup of tea and a cup of coffee. Most of their chatter focused on how it’s been so long since Wallace visited Mossdeep and how he adored the views of the sea. Steven for the most part just watched him in awe as Wallace put so much passion in each word he spoke, not that it’s the first time he’s done that, in fact he always does but it never seems to tire out for Steven.  
  
“Ah yes, I suppose I should give you your presents now right?” Wallace said, managing to burst Steven from the dream bubble he was about to enter. The bag that Wallace had placed on the table was now placed on his lap. The first item he took out looked like a bouquet but Steven couldn’t see anything that resembles flowers on it.  
  
“I found something similar in one of the local shops in Sootopolis. I thought it’d be cute if I could make it a bit more personal since waiting for challengers can take so long!”. Upon closer inspection the bouquet seemed to feature not flowers but small plush pokemon, specifically there were Beldums, Metang, Metagross, Aron, Lairon and Aggron, all surrounded in steel coloured leaves.  
  
“This is so beautiful, thank you” Steven gleefully said, taking the bouquet from Wallace and stroking one of the Beldums. “You’re most welcome” Wallace chuckled as he watched Steven admire he work he spent so much time into, with some of the effort showing on his fingers.  
  
“That’s not all, I have one last present, but Steven needs to close his eyes for this one!” Wallace added, standing up with something clutched in between both oh his hands. Steven closed his eyes before hiding his face in the bouquet. He could feel a cold metal rub along both sides of his neck. _A necklace?_ Something fairly heavy hit his chest before Wallace exclaimed “You can look now”.  
  
Steven looked down onto a piece of gold, lifting it up to reveal it’s heart shape. A locket? Before Steven could even check to see if it was, Wallace had pressed his thumb on the top and was shocked to see a photo he forgot existed, a photo of that day.  
  
 _It was about 4 years ago, the two of them were enjoying a rare day in which neither of them were busy. They said that they should plan something special but ended up doing nothing but wander around Mossdeep, occasionally stopping so they could lay down on the grass. It was then that Wallace popped the question._  
  
 _“Do you think we should be together? Like two Luvdisc in the deep sea?”_  
  
 _Steven could remember feeling so ecstatic and over the moon by the words he wanted to hear, be it from him or Wallace. He could barely bring himself to say yes as he was too overwhelmed, all he could do was throw himself on top of Wallace and let his excited squeals say the “yes” for him. That was then Wallace took the photo, the two of them cuddled up together with the largest of grins, and the view of Mossdeep in the distance._  
  
“Wallace…” Steven muttered, feeling choked up from just remembering that. “I’ve had that for a while now, i’ve been meaning to give it to you but I never found the right opportunity to” Wallace explained, cheek against Steven’s and his arms wrapped around him, as he continued on “That day, truly no other day could excel that, nor can I think of any words to do it justice. I’m certain you think so too”. Steven could only nod and mutter a thank you, as much as he wish he could say more.  
  
The two had lost themselves in the picture, before Wallace brought them back with “Say, how about we go back to your house to make cake?”. Steven blinked back into reality, looking at Wallace. “Sure!”.


End file.
